Inuyasha: return of the dog general
by Innocent clown
Summary: What if kagome had an older sister, and the Shikon No Tama was in her body instead? As she meets Inuyasha someone that should be dead returns.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: the great dog general returns

Disclaimer: there is no kagome only OC... I don't own inuyasha but if I did it would be cool. Kagome is in the story but not the main character... Enjoy please feel free to comment but be gentle... I break easily by harsh words..

Chapter 1: down the well.

Hello my name is Ceil Higurashi. I have long black hair and calm deep blue eyes. I live in the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo that has been in the family for generations. At the time of my sixteenth birthday I couldn't even fathom the way my life would turn out. This is my story.

"Shikon No Wha?" My little sister Kagome asked. I sighed.

"The Shikon No Tama, my girl. The Jewel Of Four Souls." I told her. I knew Grandpas stories by heart but I loved them anyway, history is interesting.

Kagome, held a replica keyring of the Jewel up to her eyes.

"You don't actually think tourists are gonna buy these dumb keychains do you?" Kagome asked.

"Why not?" I asked smiling lightly.

"That is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an Ancient Jewel which..." Grandpa said getting distracted.

Buyo, is pawing at the keyring which Kagome is holding.

"Hmmp.." Grandpa said still distracted. I started laughing silently.

Kagome is still holding the keyring... and Buyo is still playing with it. Grandpa seems irritated.

"Hmmm?" Kagome asked.

Grandpa cleared his throat loudly.

"As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which..." He started but stopped.

Kagome seemed to be playing with Buyo with the Keyring, not paying any attention to Grandpa's Stories. I sighed.

"A little disrespectful little sister." I told Kagome quietly.

"Hmmp... An Ancient Jewel-" grandpa said only to be interrupted.

"You do remember its Ceil's birthday tommorow right?" Kagome asked.

Grandpa sinked low and droped the keychain.

"I'd plan to wait another day but-" grandpa chuckled.

"So you did get something!?, Hand it over!" Kagome said.

"Again rude... But she's ten what can one expect from a little kid?" I thought. Grandpa handed me a box in which I smiled in thanks before accepting.

I opened a box to find a creepy looking hand. Kagome looked inside and her face is very ummm...like 'what the hell is this?'

"That, my dear, is an authentic mummified hand of a water rin. Which-" Grandpa said.

"Here Buyo. Eat." Kagome said tossing it to said cat.

Buyo took the hand by the mouth and walked off with it.

"Waaah! Thats an antique!" Grandpa said loudly before stumbling onto the floor trying to grab Buyo.

"Replica this, authenthic that, here everythings got a story." Kagome mumbled as we left to go eat dinner.

"It's part of living in a shrine Kagome everything truly does have a story if you think about it." I told her sitting down at my place at the table.

"Why, these pickles are full of history!" Grandpa said.

"Not half as full as you are!" Kagome told him. I sighed as I are my dinner. After dinner I helped mom with the dishes then went to bed to sleep. It seemed like only minutes had passed since I closed my eyes. I glared at the alarm clock then got ready for school.

"The thousand year old sacred tree...Legend of the hidden well...I've heard these stories all my life,

and I've never believed a word of it... That is... till today, my sixteenth birthday." I thought going down stairs pulling my school vest on. High school is and isn't fun but it's mandatory.

Birds were chirping this morning as I put my shoes on.

The loud noise of city life in the metropolis. People talking, Cars, Trains.. School students making their way to school met my ears as I opened the door.

"I'm leaving!" I called.

I ran off, out of home, and the shrine. I passes by the well shrine.

"Hey!.. What are you..." I asked upon seeing Kagome. Kagome is near the well shrine, holding a plate for a cat.

"N-nothing..." She said.

"You're not supposed to play in there." I told her calmly.

"I'm not. It's the cat..." Kagome stated.

"Did he go down to the well?" I asked chuckling knowing that the well was closed and sealed.

"Buuuyyyooo!...I don't know where else he could be..." She told me.

"So go down..." I stated bluntly.

"But why do i have to be the one?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"Because you're the one that's looking for him.." I dead panned.

I heard a scratching sound near the entrance to the well.

"Aaa-aah-aah!" Kagome screamed quietly as a small shiver went down my spine.

Kagome hid behind my legs.

"S-something's down there!" She stated.

"Uh, yeah, the cat. Fffh..." I thought before sighing.

I stood up and walked down the old wooden stairs.

"That sound... Is it...From inside the well?" I thought a little scared.

A loud scratch in front of me scared me.

"Aaaah!" I yelped.

Kagome fell on her bottom with horror on her face.

"Buyo..." Kagome stated.

The thing that scared me, was Buyo, who was rubbing up to my legs.

I held Buyo up.

"You make fun of me cos I'm scared, and then you're all 'Aawaaah!'" Kagome said angrily.

"Uh, Look who's talking, Miss 'Why-do-i-have-to-go?'" I retorted.

She looks bad that she couldn't reply. Then out expressions change to curious when the well door still has a scratching sound.

The Well door unsealed itself. I heard a crashing and turned around.

"Sis, behind you!" Kagome called.

Some sort of wind is flowing out. It comes from behind me and I'm holding Buyo.

I'm stuck to the spot by fear. Some hands pull me in, and I let go of Buyo.

I was pulled into the well.

"What's going on!?" Kagome cried.

I am being pulled by several hands. Two of them turn me over to let me see its face.

I let out a gasp of horror. A woman torso is attached to the body of a green centipede.

"So this thing pulled me into the well! Because of that I dub thee mistress centipede!" I thought trying to calm down by using humour in my thoughts.

Mistress Centipede took a look at me and I felt goosebumps rising on my arms.

"And now... born to be alive once more.. I recognise my strength.. enter.. huh?

You have it don't you? Give it to me..." Mistress Centipede said.

Mistress Centipede licked me cheek with her extremly long tounge. I dead panned out of disgust and tried to get away.

"What the hell are you doing?! LET ME GO!" I shouted.

I pushed my hand up against the Centipede's face, and a power shoots from it. One of the Centipede's arms fall off, leaving me floating in the well.

"Wretched girl! I must have the Sacred Jewel..." She stated. I was confused.

"I don't have it though..." I thought.

I am still floating, with the Centipede's severed arm still on my arm.

I landed safely at the bottom of the well. I stumble to the ground, gasping, and breathing heavily.

"I must have fallen in the well..." I thought aloud.

I held the place on my arm where the centipede grasped me.

"Maybe I bumped my head or..." I mumbled but then I saw the severed arm.

"Uurgh... maybe not. Either way... Hey Kagome! Get Grandpa!" I shouted getting no answer.

"Strange.." I thought hearing the echo of birds chirping.

I started climbing up the vines surrounding the well.

"She probably took off.. little..." I grumbled.

I saw a pretty butterfly on my way up. I paused, then managed to get to the top of the well.

"What the?" I stayed dead panning.

I see a landscape completely different to the well, it is like a forest, and I just sit there, curiously admiring the scenery.

"I could be wrong but, Toto, i think we're not in Tokyo anymore." I thought pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Grandpa?, Mum?, are you there? Sota, Kagome,Buyo?" I called.

I walked up a path, while the sparrows are looking from above in a tree.

"Its like the family shrine is not even.." I started but then sighed in relief.

The tree...

I noticeed the thousand year-old tree near the shrine and run towards it happily. I pushed thorugh several bushes.

"This means I'm practically home..." I stated.

I looked up at the tree in relief...and then curiosity, as I see a boy in red, stuck to the 1000 year old tree...

"Why is a boy stuck to the tree?" I thought a little confused then noticed the arrow.

The wind blew thorugh the silver hair of the boy. He looks as if he is sleeping.

"Are those?" I thought seeing what looks like dog ears sticking out of his head.

I walked up one of the thick roots and grabbed a light hold of his ears.

I rubed them, as they were fake. I stood there for a while...just rubbing his ears in amazement. I stopped.

"Now that ,that's out of my system." I mumbled.

"Get away from there!" A man shouted.

There are people holding bows and arrows. They aim at me, and luckily for me ,miss me, hitting the tree. I cower next to the sleeping boy. The people run towards me and tie me up then blind fold me. When the blind gold was taken off I was tied up on a mat, and surrounded by curious people, probably villagers.

"You didn't have to tie me up, I could explain what I was doing there..." I told them calmly.

"That girl...strange clothes...is she a foreigner?..." I heard some people muttering. I felt the ground move lightly and noticed something.

"I'm the only one who felt that..." I thought surprised.

"You reckon its war?" An d man asked.

"Of course it is! and right in the middle of rice planting season, too." A man stated.

"She could be a kitsune in disguise..."one woman said fearfully.

"Nah, them shape-changing foxes are a lot trickier than that." Another said. I felt my eye twitch at the stupidity.

"If I wanted to do harm I would've already done it!" I thought sighing a little frustrated.

"I'm not really sure..."a man mumbled.

"Top knot, top knot, top knot, top knot, top knot, what is this... Don't tell Japan Medieval Times?" I thought curious.

"Make way for High priestess Kaede!" A man said loudly. I sneezed.

"Sorry." I said sniffing.

An old woman with a patch on her right eye, holding a bow and arrowwalks towards me.

"Hello." I said bowing respectfully, well as much as one tied up can bow.

Kaede hands the village man the bow and arrow, and sprinkles demon-exorcising powder over me.

"Demon begone!" Kaede said.

"Hey, hey,I'm not a demon, okay." I stated calmly getting the powder out if my eyes as they teared up.

"Are ye not?, Then why were ye found in the forest of InuYasha?" She asked a little surprised. I went to answer but couldn't get a word out.

"She could be a spy from another village." A man said.

"In that case, she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?" Kaede said.

I looked at her calmly and kindly.

"Respect ones elders." I thought.

"Let me have a good look at ye. Look clever girl, or be a half-wit." Kaede said grabbing my chin lightly and I smiled at the saying.

"That's a great saying." I told her.

"Its there... though i know not why." Kaede said. I blinked confused.

"Huh?"I asked before being untied. Kaede looked up at me when I stood up.

"Follow me young one." She said. I nodded and followed her through the shacks made of wood with wood and stones for roofs.

We walked till night, and are now in Kaede's hut. Kaede has made a soup for us.

"Stew?" Kaede offered.

"Yes . This looks great." I said before eating some.

"Bear us no ill will, child. For though I now see, ye mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust." Kaede told me, conforming something.

"I'm in feudal japan... Great!" I thought.

Kaede stared at me, thinking about something, deeply.

The centipede seems to be alive and is slithering throughout the fields. It crashes in to village buildings, destorying the one by one.

The Village alarm bell rang.

People are running away in panic. Me and Kaede emerge from the hut.

"Whats going on?" Kaede asked.

Kaede and me run out.

I gasped.

"No way.."I said quietly.

"Its a monster!"

Screams of terror from the villagers and the neighing of a horse are nearby.

Mistress Centipede has a horse in her mouth. People are attacking her with flaming arrows nothing seems to be working. She retaliates by using her long body to whip the villager away.

"HAHAH!" Mistress Centipede laughed.

"Some one help us.." I thought scared as I help my hands in front of me in a silent prayer.

"I...shall..." I heard a mans voice echo in my mind.

"Huh?"

The centipede drops the horse from her mouth and it lands dead on the ground in front of Kaede and Me.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Mistress Centipede yelled at me.

Mistress Centipede heads towards us rapidly, and Me and Kaede dodge her from both sides. We both land on the ground, and regain position.

"It said Sacred Jewel. Bear ye it still?" Kaede asked me.

"Uh, i have no idea, I mean I've heard of the Jewel, but I-" I said my mind a little hazy. I noticed a gash in my leg.

Villagers attack Mistress Centipede with more arrows.

"I must have it. I must!"

"You...should...run..." I heard the voice again.

Mistress Centipede twirled her body around like a tornado, and knocks the villagers away.

"That thing. Its after me!" I thought trying to calculate a plan.

"Spears, arrows, nothing works!" A villager shouted.

"Ye must lure it to the dry well." Kaede said.

"The dry well? It's in the forest right?" I asked.

Kaede nodded. I took off running to where I saw lights honing in the forest.

"Wait!" Kaede yelled.

Mistress Centipede attacks them again. I run to the edge of a river bank, and jump into the shallow water. I continue to run.

"I'll draw it away!" I told Kaede.

I continued to run towards the aura of light around the forest.

"I hope this isn't my last act of life!" I thought getting a little scared. I felt a sharp pain from the gash in my leg but I ignored it and continued running. Mistress Centipede is catching up to me from behind.

"Whoever you are, please, somebody help me!" I thought. I heard a shriek and noticed that Mistress centipede was fighting with a large white dog that was injured.

"Keep running I'll try holding her off while it can..." The dog said. I nodded and continued running.

"The Jewel... Give It to ME!" Mistress Centipede said having gotten away from the dog.

"I told you, I don't have it!" I yelled starting to get mad.

Mistress Centipede slithered on the ground, and gets really close to Me. I flew though the air, and lands at the boys feet.

"Hello, Kikyo. Playing with bugs now, are we?" The boy said nastily.

"So your'e alive?" I said dead panning.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me.

You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time." The boy continued.

"That does it. Kikyo. Kikyo. Whoever she is, she's not me, 'cause my name is-" I started annoyed.

"She's here." The boy stated. He then gasped upon seeing the large white dog.

"Father!" I heard him whisper.

Mistress Centipede came from above and cornered me. Two spears with ropes tied to them land in her side.

"Good! Now Pull!" A villager said. The giant dog fell to a knee. I went over to it.

"Thank you, with out your help I would be dead." I told him kindly. He smiled a doggy smiled and a large gust of wind went through the area.

"Don't mention it." A deep males voice said. I looked to see a white haired male standing in front of me.

"Your'e pathetic, Kikyo." I heard the boy say. I sighed and let my pent up aggression take over. I walked calmly over to him.

"I'M NOT KIKYO!, Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her! Whoever she is!" I told him. The male joined behind me.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her, 'cos if you're not there's no way that you could smell so-" The boy said stopping sniffing me.

"You're not her." He said embarrassed that he was wrong.

"What was your first clue smart one!" I asked him." My names Ceil not Kikyo."

"You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter." The boy said.

"I'm taking that as you're thinking I'm beautiful not cute." I told him getting a scoff out of him. The man chuckled a deep chuckle.

In a flash I felt a something lift me up.

Mistress Centipede took a hold of me, and I cling onto the boys long hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" I told the thing.

"Ow,Ow!,Oww! You LET GO!" The boy yelled.

"It's punishment for being rude Inuyasha." The man said.

The Villagers and Kaede arrive at the scene.

"InuYasha has revived!" A villager said.

"How can that be? The seal should have held forever! The great dog daemon as well!" Kaede said.

"The Sacred Jewel!"

"Why do you want it so badly?" I asked.

"The Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Mistress Centipede opens her mouth to reveal fangs,and attempts to bite me.

"Don't you dare." I told it.

I retaliate by pushing my hand in her face.

A power shoots from it. It severs 5 of the rest of Mistress Centipede's arms. I land on the ground, panting. The man came over to me looking worried.

"My heads still pretty hazy.." I thought.

Villagers look aghast. The arms sizzle, slowly decomposing.

I noticed something pink glowing in my side.

"What the?" I thought.

Mistress Centipede attacked me, and cuts me in the side. She throws me up in the sky, blood spurts form the wound, and also the Sacred Jewel that she's been looking for.

"I guess I did have it... Huh... How strange." I mumbled.

I land hard on Mistress Centipedes body, and then stumble onto the ground. The Sacred Jewel follows me, and lands just within my reach.

"Gimme the Jewel! Quick! Hurry!" Inuyasha says.

"Don't even try it son." The man growls tiredly. Inuyasha a ears fall flat against his head.

Mistress Centipede's body surrounds us, tightly wravels up, and binds me and the man to the tree with InuYasha, leaving the Sacred Jewel on the ground.

I hiss a little in pain and give a death glare to the Centipede.

"I heard some half-demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel. It's you, isn't it?"

The man next to me growled a little.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide! Anything more than that'd be a waste of my time." Inuyasha retorted.

"Listen, you talk big, but can you back it up?! Plus confidence can be ones downfall." I told him.

"Hmm?"

"Son she's asking if you are telling the truth." The man said.

"Can you or not?!" I asked inuyasha.

"What can he do? Pinned there like that, or you, for that matter. You're powerless to stop me. The great dog general so weak after spending all that energy to return.

Nuhahahaha. You're helpless. The three of you."

Mistress Centipede uses her long tongue to pick up the Jewel lying on the ground... and swallows it. I shivered out of disgust.

"That's nasty..." I stated.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"It's swallowed the Jewel! Lady Kaede! What shall we do!?" A villager asked.

Mistress Centipede's arms that were lying on the ground glow red. The 5 arms re-connect to her joints. I clench the mans kimono tight with fear.

"It's rejuvenating itself this can't be good." I thought fearfully.

Mistress Centipede's skin peels off, revealing a black reddish skin underneath. She has red eyes now.

"Yesss! my power is complete!"

The wrap of Mistress Centipede that bound me and the man to the tree with InuYasha has become even tighter, making us sink even lower. I ended up gripping the kimono of InuYasha.

I winced feeling my bones squeeze.

"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but I can try." I said.

I attempt to reach the arrow embedded in InuYasha's chest.

Mistress Centipede's wrap is getting even tighter. Kaede jumps down from her horse.

"Nay, child! Once the arrow is removed, then InuYasha will be free to destroy us all!"

"Don't be stupid, you old hag! At least with me you've got a chance!, Were if that thing is gonna eat you!

And what about you. Are you ready to die yet?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not going to die, not yet!" I thought grabbing the arrow and pulling.

I pulled out the arrow and blue aura filled the area glowing brightly.

"Its.. gone! My sisters spell vanished." Kaede gasped. The man narrowed his eyes at his son.

InuYasha's body is shineing so brightly, it blinds the eyes of surrounders. The aura dissapates to a gentle glow.

bump-ump... bump-ump... bump. I all I hear everything's gone silent.

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Hold on." The man said taking my arm in his hand lightly.

Mistress Centipede is frightened, and re-tightens her grip on the three of us.

A big smash of power aura appears, and InuYash afrees himself, the man, and me from the Centipede's wrap. The man falls on his feet to the ground and puts me behind him. I then noticed a fluffy boa of some sorts on his back.

"That looks completely huggable..." I thought controlling the urge to hug the fluff.

The centipede is blown to pieces. I look up.

InuYasha is fast, somersaulting trhough the air, and landing in front of the Mistress Centipede. He uses his claws.

"NASTY HAG!"

He slices his claws through the air, ready for his attack.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"

"He said his attack out loud, I thought they only did that in anime..." I thought.

His slicing is perfect. His claws slice Mistress Centipede into half.

"Heh."

The energy from such a powerful attack explodes Mistress Centipede. Her body bits lay on the ground, scattered.

"I'm slightly impressed..." I stated.

Some of Centipede's body parts are still wriggling. A shiver goes down my spine.

"Find the glowing flesh. Quickly!, that's where the Jewel will be. It must be removed at once, lest the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive." Kaede told me. I nodded and scanned my eyes through the carnage. I found it.

"There!, Its that one." I said pointing.

Kaede goes to the part, and picks the Jewel up. The flesh dissolves into the air, leaving piles of scattered bones. Kaede stands up, and hands the Jewel over to me.

"Why?" I asked my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Only ye may possess the Sacred Jewel, Ye, who so resembles the dead Kikyo." Kaede told me making the man scoff quietly.

InuYasha walks over, and smashes the rib bones of Mistress Centipede with his foot.

"Humans can't use it, so why bothering to keep it? If you don't hand the Jewel over right now, I will have to start sharpening my claws on you." Inuyasha stated.

"I wouldn't try it son..." The man warned.

"Don't underestimate me." I told inuyasha coldly. He flinched at my voice.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: seekers of the sacred jewel

Inuyasha was facing off with me, the man, and Kaede amidst the skeletal remains of Mistress Centipied. Armed villagers close in on Inuyasha from behind.

"You… Ceil! Do not hand over the Jewel!"Kaede told me.

"Don't worry I won't." I told her as the man glared at his son.

"I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I dislike!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha runs towards me . The man trips Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaps and claws claws at me but misses as the man pulls me out of harms way. One strand of my hair is sliced off. Inuyasha lands and brandishes his claws.

" Next it'll be you, split down the middle!" He said.

"Shoot!" The villagers say as the fire arrows at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and waves the arrows away. He leaps and slices off two tree trunks above the villagers. They run away before the trunks topple over. Inuyasha leaps onto a tree trunk.

"Who you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you are being an idiot!" I scolded him.

"Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that arrow sealing the spell on Inuyasha shouldn't have been removed…!" A villager said.

"I shouldn't have done that.." I thought.

"Oh, for pity's sake… That troublemaking hellion!" Kaede said irritated.

Kaede reached into her clothes and took out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth. I started to run away from Inuyasha who seemed intent in following.

"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha warned.

"You idiot don't warn your prey!" I told him irritated.

Inuyasha slices at me and I barely dodge. I trip and fall onto the ground, the Sacred Jewel landing a distance in front of me. I turn around to find that Inuyashas attack made three long rifts in the ground, horrified.

"Now it's mine!" Inuyasha said leaping towards the Jewel.

Kaede makes a prayer stance and the rosary she took out earlier emits light. It breaks and the beads fly towards Inuyasha. They join back into a rosary around Inuyashas neck and stop glowing.

"What's this?!" Inuyasha asked holding the rosary.

"Ceil! Recite the Word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede told me.

"She must mean a command." I thought. I looked towards the man who mouthed a words at me making me smile.

"Sit." I said.

Light emits from the rosary and pulls Inuyasha neck, making him fall flat-faced. Echoes of my voice 'Sit! Sit! Sit!' is heard throughout the valley.

"This is one sturdy bridge..." I said impressed as the man came towards me. Inuyasha got up and tuged at the necklace furiously.

"Wh-What's this?!" He tries to take off the necklace in vain.

"Damn!"

"You deserve it son for being rude." The man said.

Kaede reached the cliff with the villagers, overlooking the three of us on the bridge.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." She tells him.

"Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half-dead already." Inuyasha said. Me and the man glared at him.

"Such disrespect for your elders." The man said.

"The Word…" Kaede said an eyebrow twitching.

"Sit." I said.

The rosary glows and tugs at Inuyasha. He crashes onto the planks of the bridge and falls into the water.

"Now, then… Let us return to the village." Kaede said. I nodded before picking up the jewel and following her. The man sighed and followed behind me.

"What brings the great dog demon back?" Kaede asked.

"I heard a call for help." The man said smiling.

"A call for help?" Kaede asked.

"He heard my prayer." I thought surprised.

"Yes I decided to help this girl since I have a feeling she will need it." He said.

We went back to the hut and it was villagers are rebuilding the village which was devastated during the attack of the Mistress Centipede. Kaede is applying some medicine on my torso, where the Sacred Jewel fell out of, and the man, or Inutaisho as he'd liked to be called, bandaged the deep gash in my leg made by Mistress Centipede.

"Let's see… I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly." Kaede said. I nodded.

"It's a good thing I do kendo.." I thought now used to being hurt.

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it." Kaede told me.

"Like yesterday…" I thought.

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." Inutaisho said. He finished bandaging my leg as Kaede finished with my stomach.

"Thank you." I told both of them.

"If you're here for the jewel forget it.." I told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is lying on his side some steps away from the three of us,with his back facing them turns his head slightly and deadpaned.

"Give me the Jewel." He said earning a small punch to the head by Inutaisho.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede said smiling her smile.

"Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You don't really need its power, do you?"I asked. Inuyasha glared at Kaede.

"Old hag.." He murmured earning a hit from me.

"Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. I am Kaede." Kaede said.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha thought aloud." So… You're that kid?"

"Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old." Kaede said.

"And that means… Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes." Inuyasha said. Inutaisho glared at his son trying not to kill him.

"My sister Kikyo… died." Kaede said. I noticed Inuyashas ears twitch.

"On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you." Kaede said as she threw some wood into the fireplace.

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh? What a relief!" He said sarcastically. "Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome, you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede said.

Inutaisho frowned a little but didn't say anything.

"I doubt it..." I thought.

"It's not just your appearance or psychic powers…But the fact that you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof." Kaede told me.

"Excuse me I'm going for a walk..." I stated bowing before leaving.

I was walking along a pathway in the village, looking at the Sacred Jewel, which is attached to a necklace around my neck.

"You must protect the Sacred Jewel, Ceil." Kaedes voice echoed in my head. I sighed.

"I thought high school was hard..." I mumbled. I looked at my uniform which was slightly dirty. The white dress shirt was slightly torn and dirty, the green sweater vest was torn and some what clean, and the green skirt that reached above my knees was very clean.

"She's what?! High Priestess Kikyo's…?" I heard a woman say.

"When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly..."an old man said.

"What's up?" A man asked.

"The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo." The woman replied.

"Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!" The old man said.

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!" Another woman said.

I took my gaze off the Sacred Jewel and turns around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence to me.

"They're worshipping me!" I thought dead panning.

I ran off. I was given food by the villagers. Inutaisho cane up to me.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" He asked.

"No, sorry." I said. He smiled softly and I noticed that Inuyasha got his gold eyes from his father. Inutaisho was a tall man with long white hair in a ponytail, gold eyes? And two purple jagged slashes on his face. He was wearing armour above his kimono. I thought for a minute.

"Let's check a tree." I said. Inutaisho chuckled at that. I walked and found him sitting in a tall tree. I decided to mess with him. I took a pear and threw it at his back trying to knock him grabed it nonchalantly and looks at it.

"How about a picnic?" Inutaisho asked. I smiled.

"Sounds pleasant." I said and he nodded.

"What?! What's with all that food?" Inuyasha asked.

"If only he'd gotten manners..." I thought.

"The villagers' offerings. Say, can't you come down?" I said. We were sitting at the base of the tree eating.

"You're up to somethin'. I know it." Inuyasha said as he watched me.

"Am not. Only… You do hate me, don't you?" I said not tearing my eyes away from the sky.

"You've noooo idea how much!" Inuyasha said dramatically.

"Inuyasha be nice..." Inutaisho began but caught my expression.

"Look… The one you hate is not me, but this lady named Kikyo." I told him. "And I highly doubt I'm her reincarnation."

Inuyasha throws down his food and leaps onto the tree branch spitefully.

"Keh! Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!" He said as he points a finger at me threateningly.

"He reminds me of a monkey from an American TV show... Family guy I think it was." I thought before sighing.

"This is threatening?" I asked mockingly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well then sit." I told him mercilessly.

Inuyasha crashed face-down violently onto the ground. Inutaisho started laughing at his sons predicament.

"Damn..." Inuyasha said prying his face out of the ground.

It was getting dark so we decided to go back to the hut. The men were keeping watch as me and Kaede slept. I was lying in a mat thinking.

"It's been two days since I arrived here." Flashes of my family went through my mind as I thought. " Kagome, Gramps, Sota… ,Mom… They must be so worried. I've gotta find a way to get back home." I pulled my blanket up to my chin and fell asleep.

It was morning and I am walking away from the village into the forest.

"The Inuyasha Forest… The Dry Well… I climbed out of there, so shouldn't it have a clue about how to get home?" I thought. "Maybe I should go back down the well to see what happens.."

I found the well.

"Found it! The Dry Well I came out of." I thought about to go over to its Mercenaries pounced on me and covered my mouth, grabbing me.

Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground inside a decrepit hut.

"Oww!" I hissed upon hitting my gashed leg on the floor.

" Boss! I captured her just like you ordered!" A bandit said.

"She really has some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap-around?" Another said feeling my skirt and lifting it up. I stood up quickly my face turning red.

"Cut it out, you pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that!" The mad retorted.

"You wanna marry me?" The first man said.

"No." I replied bluntly."Who are you guys?"

"Give me the Jewel!" A slow monotoned voice said.

The boss of the mercenaries, a fat and big man, trudges slowly towards me. He unsheathed his sword. Two mercenaries grab my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice calm.

"Hey Boss! Slice 'er in half in one swift stroke." The man who grabbed my skirt said.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Start praying!" The man said again before the boss sliced him instead.

"Pray? For who?" I thought as my eyes widened as blood splattered into my face.

"Made a mistake..."

The boss readies for another attack. The mercenaries run from him in fear. The boss swings his sword clumsily several times, but the mercenaries manage to dodge.

"Boss, where are you aiming?! It's her! Aren't you gonna slay this girl?!" A man said pushing me towards the boss.

"What are you doing?! There's something wrong with your boss!" I said slapping away their hands."Snap out of it or it'll be your turn next. Don't you get it?!"

The boss swings his sword at us, we squat and dodge. We all flee in different directions.

" I hate being a Mary Sue!" I thought hoping either Inuyasha or Inutausho would show up, preferably Inutausho.

The boss is still swinging violently, but clumsily at various things and directions. He hits one of the pillars and the roof starts to collapse. One of the mercenaries is trapped under the rubble. I run towards him with a few other mercenaries

"Are you all right?!" I asked worried.

"The exit is blocked!" A man said.

"Can you stand? " I asked as I helped the mercenary out from the rubble.

"Thank you very much. Thank you." He said.

"The Jewel… Give me the Sacred Jewel…"

"And not just demons but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. All will come seeking the Jewel." I remembered what Inutaisho told me.

I carried the injured mercenary and take a few steps sideways. The mercenaries hide behind me. When I move a few steps more, they tumble behind me too.

"Get a back bone..." I told them.

The boss attacks the group but misses and crashes into the wall. I pass the injured mercenary to the rest.

"I know! Take him!" I told a man.

I took the Sacred Jewel from the necklace and throws it out of a window.

"The Jewel… The Sacred Jewel!"

"Now! Let's all push against the wall!" I told the mercenaries. We pushed but.

"Boss! It's no good!" A man said.

"I am not your boss!" I told him gently.

The boss closes in on me and swings his sword at me. I closed my eyes and makes a prayer stance helplessly. I heard a large crash then a clang. Inutaisho was standing behind me holding the sword inches away from my head. His eyes were glowing a demonic red. Inuyasha was holding the sacred jewel.

"Inutaisho!" I thought almost relieved but weary about who he was angry at. He pulled into his chest and broke the sword. He then punched the boss in the face. He continued to punch him in the face. The boss fell on the ground

The mercenaries run past him and me, escaping through the hole in the wall that Inutaisho burst out of.

" Boss, we're going ahead." One said.

"Thanks again!" The injured one said as he left with the rest.

"Please be more careful..." Inutaisho said as he calmed down. I nodded.

"I will try my best." I told him as I held my hand out towards Inuyasha to give the jewel back. He did so giving a sigh. Before it was in my palm a giant bird took it and swallowed it.

"Let's go after it." Inuyasha said. I nodded and noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside. I takes the bow and arrow and started running. We all started going after it.

"No way it's gettin' away!" Inuyasha said.

"What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!" Inuyasha told me.

"Are you crazy?! I've never used a bow and arrow in my life! A wooden sword yes, a bow and arrow no." I told him attempting to string an arrow.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!" Inuyasha told me.

"I'll try it!" I said taking aim and grazing it's belly.

Inuyasha, shocked, falls onto the ground.

The crow transformed.

"Try again." Inutaisho told me calmly. I nodded and focused hitting the bird in the stomach this time. A large light shone.

"What have I done?" I thought shielding my eyes as things went flying through the air.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Inutaisho murmured.

"This is bad..." I said.

Something bounced off my head and I picked it up.

"This is..." I started.

"That can't be what I think it is." Inuyasha said.

"A jewel shard." Inutaisho said looking at it.

"I did not mean to do that." I stated.

Inutaisho chuckled and I sighed.

"This is going to be the start of a long journey..." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone who reads my stories! I am going to announce I am moving my things to Quotev!

My profile: Twilightsword

so please if you need to read the story it will be on there and probably updated.


End file.
